


Русская рулетка

by MaryNevskaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: Между погоней в Восточном Берлине и жаркой дракой в туалете у Наполеона Соло и Ильи Курякина была еще одна встреча, не меньше остальных будоражащая нервы и тело.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 23





	Русская рулетка

Наполеон Соло был избалован. Лучшие отели с гигантским мраморными ванными комнатами, бани: турецкие, русские, финские, – огромные бассейны с фантастической подсветкой, термальные источники, джакузи, часто в компании симпатичных девушек и шампанского в ведерке со льдом. И это не считая морей и океанов. В жизни о попробовал всякое. Но, оказывается, не было и, наверное, не будет ничего лучше, чем крохотный душ в конспиративной квартирке в Берлине.

Никогда ему еще так сильно не хотелось стянуть с себя костюм и встать под душ. Как назло, мышцы ныли, конечности выкручивало в пост-адреналиновом отходняке, и одежда снималась медленно, нехотя. Наполеон ни за что не признался, но пару раз он как-то не элегантно кряхтел, особенно когда избавлялся от носков, и ненадолго завис, сидя на крышке унитаза и вертя в руках вышедший из строя во время погони жучок для связи с водителем. Но все усилия стоили того: стоило лишь встать под душ, стон удовольствия сам собой вырвался из горла.

Горячая вода обрушивалась на тело, смывая пыль Восточного Берлина и липкий пот, выступивший на каждом сантиметре кожи после встречи с русским гигантом. Тепло расслабляло каменные мышцы, и все напряжение, сковывавшее плечи, утекало вслед за мыльной водой в слив. На крохотный коврик такой же крохотной ванной комнаты Наполеон ступил заново родившимся человеком. После того, как вместо горячей воды его окатило ледяной – в прямом смысле: будто тебя во второй раз в жизни вытолкнули из тёплой утробы в холодный, неприветливый мир, только теперь еще и хватало разума осознать всю трагедию происходящего. 

Как ни странно, пережил эту трагедию Наполеон легко: обернул мокрую голову полотенцем, накинул на голое тело мягкий халат. Тот был далек от идеала – не особо пушистый, чтобы не занимать много места в чемодане, но нужно сказать, что свою функцию выполнял отменно. Им можно было скрасить пребывание в любой, даже самой захолустной дыре. В последнее время, после конфликта с Сандерсом, Наполеону все реже доставались номера в пятизвездочных отелях. Мстительный ублюдок.

Но в этот раз все было не так уж плохо. Ему даже досталась отдельная комната с кроватью. Им с мисс Теллер не придется спорить о том, в какой очередности спать, хотя Наполеон, пожалуй, был бы не против разделить пространство с мисс Теллер. Только вот юная Габи, пожалуй, была к нему не слишком расположена – огрызалась и показывала зубки, как подросший волчонок, вытащенный из логова. 

Ничего, как-нибудь переживет. 

А полное отсутствие интереса к Наполеону даже к лучшему, подумал он, сплевывая ядренную зубную пасту (из чего только немцы ее делают?) в раковину и ополаскивая рот. Смог бы он поразить даму умениями после такой стрессовой ситуации? Навряд ли. Тело требовало покоя, а из головы все никак не уходил треклятый русский гигант. С таким набором любые интеркурсы с дамами были обречены на провал. 

Но вместо хорошего оргазма Наполеону сегодня досталась спасательная операция, пошедшая не по плану, но тем не менее завершенная блестяще. И хотя Наполеон недолюбливал то, чем занимался на поводке у Сандерса и по его приказу, сегодня он наконец понял, почему некоторые агенты сравнивают миссии с сексом. После победы над русским Наполеон испытал удовольствие, сопоставимое с тем, что он находил в постелях прекрасных (иногда не очень) дам. Благодаря, кстати, тому же русскому. Как и в сексе, без партнера было бы не слишком захватывающе. 

Наполеон усмехнулся самому себе, подвязывая халат и бросая сломанный жучок в карман. Он вышел из разогретой ванной комнаты в холодный темный коридор. Габи уже мирно сопела в своей спальне под охраной агента ЦРУ, и помощь ей никакая не требовалась.  
В любом случае, итоги операции были удовлетворительны – ни одной царапины (хотя русский очень старался), ни одной смерти (хотя, опять же, русский очень старался), и даже немного снисхождения и благородства – жалко только, что русский так и не узнает, что Наполеон держал его на мушке и так и не выстрелил...

...хотя это, возможно, было большой ошибкой, подумал он, когда в комнате не обнаружилось света, сколько бы Наполеон не щелкал выключателем. Зато обнаружился кое-кто посторонний, и это был не Сандерс.

Наполеон точно помнил, что не оставлял здесь прохлаждаться русского гиганта, когда брал свой халат и зубную щётку из чемодана минут тридцать назад. 

Проигнорировав кровать и стул, русский сидел на столе у окна и сверлил взглядом вход в комнату. Кажется, поворачивать назад уже было бессмысленно и по-детски.  
Наполеон прикрыл за собой дверь, помня о втором агенте в соседней комнате и, что самое главное, о Габи. Можно было позвать на помощь, но Большевик, кажется, не хотел шума и кровопролития, иначе Наполеон уже давно лежал бы с пулей между глаз или с перерезанным горлом в душе.

Сердце ускорило ход, но тело уже с трудом реагировало на стресс. Он не успел восстановиться после погони по другую сторону стены.

– Что ты сделал со светом? – Наполеон еще раз возмущённо щёлкнул выключателем, стараясь выиграть себе немного времени, но звук взведенного курка заставил его замереть. Теперь было окончательно ясно, что русский не пришел сюда задушевно поболтать.

– Заткнись, – одна фраза русского окатила похлеще ледяной воды в душе. Тут было не до шуток и не до игр. – Сюда иди. Медленно и без фокусов. 

После долгого дня мозг отказывался соображать, как из этого дерьма выпутаться. Но не было ни удивления, ни страха. Только здоровое, человеческое желание выйти отсюда живым: быть приконченным в комнате маленькой берлинской квартирки, только после душа и в походном халате – слишком бесславный конец для человека его судьбы, подумал Наполеон. 

– Ну же, – рыкнул русский. В темноте Наполеону удалось разглядеть пистолет у него в руке – тот же, что и во время погони, с глушителем; и Наполеон был точно на мушке. Пробовать бежать бессмысленно, и пока не было идей лучше, чем подчиниться. 

Наполеон шагнул вперед. Путь был недолгим, но он все равно пытался осмотреться, выхватить из темноты хоть что-то, что могло бы ему помочь, но тщетно – тени, будто смеясь над ним, крыли плотными тушами все по углам и у стенки, выставляя напоказ только самого Наполеона, вляпавшегося в пятно света уличного фонаря. Жёлтый призрачный поток сочился сквозь чистое окно, огибая черную фигуру русского.

Как же его звали? Сандерс упоминал. Иван? Игорь? Нет, что-то мягкое и сладкое. Соскальзывающее по языку без труда и обволакивающее рот, как кленовый сироп. 

Может быть Илья.

Но этого звать по имени было опасно. Пока что. Наполеону хотелось видеть его лицо, отслеживать реакцию, мимику, чтобы точно знать, когда, как и что говорить, но тот нарочно устроился против источника света. Думай, Наполеон, думай, чем его можно взять. Русский не был, как некоторые агенты, чистым обесцвеченным листом, который, прочитав, невозможно вспомнить спустя пять минут. Напротив, он был яркий, как стихотворение, написанное кровью, но так мелко и так густо, что разобрать было трудно.  
Взгляд Наполеона в десятый раз соскальзывал по черному силуэту. Даже сидя на крае стола, русский словно нависал со всей своей мощью. Был как спринтер, замерший перед стартом, готовый сорваться в любой момент. 

– Тебе тут ничего не поможет. Американец, – презрительно бросил он, будто бы «американец» было оскорблением похуже, чем все ругательства, существующие на свете. Впрочем, может быть, так оно и было в глазах советского шпиона, но Наполеон только и делал, что прокручивал в голове такую русскую «р», произнесенную будто по учебнику акцентов.  
Акцент был всегда такой сильный или становился мощнее от злости? Если второе было верным вариантом, то русский был очень, очень зол.

Ему нужно было его лучше видеть. 

Наполеон подошёл ближе, остановился в метре от машины для убийств, ошибочно именуемой человеком. Он не успел придумать, что сказать, чтобы русская рулетка не пустила ему пулю в голову, когда гигант заговорил первым.

– Мне нужна девчонка. Она моя, – обозначил намерения Большевик. В груди ли, в горле у него клокотало. Немного по-детски, надо сказать. Наполеон чуть не фыркнул, почувствовав, что гигант напротив не столько зол, сколько обижен.  
Но дразнить его, пока пистолет все ещё был в его руке, не стоило.

– Думаю, мисс Теллер не согласилась бы с этим утверждением. Она своя собственная, – с полуулыбкой возразил Наполеон. Русский повел плечами от злости и дискомфорта. Его словно подводило знание английского в такой момент – слов не хватало, чтобы выразить мысль. Эмоции затмевали разум? Ледяной айсберг снаружи и пламя внутри? Как это по-русски.

– Она моё задание, – упрямо возразил Большевик. – Я пришёл забрать её. Ты можешь попытаться оказать сопротивление, но не советую. Я знаю, что вы, американцы, больше цените свою жизнь, чем верность родине. И я читал твое досье. Это не твоя битва, вор. Приведи ее ко мне без шума и останешься в живых. Обещаю.

Говорить ему удавалось с трудом. Не от отсутствия знаний, но от жара, эмоций, наполнявших каждое слово. Огненная лава сочилась из каждой трещины в этом человеке, и Наполеон поймал себя на мысли, что не дышит от странного предвкушения чего-то большего и пока что неясного.  
Собственные чувства он скрыл за ухмылкой:

– Ты прав, Большевик, – того передернуло от милого прозвища. – Мы ценим жизнь. Только вот ты ошибся – больше, чем жизнь, мы, американцы, ценим свободу. Мне весьма недвусмысленно объяснили, что если я потеряю мисс Теллер и уж тем более, если я сам отдам ее, мне накинут ещё пару лет службы, а этого мне, сам понимаешь, совсем не хотелось бы. 

Глаза русского сузились. И Наполеон почти физически ощутил, как накаляется атмосфера. Барабан воображаемого револьвера крутанулся: пустая камора или пуля в голову?

Пальцы Ильи на столе дернулись, словно от нервного тика. Вторая ладонь крепче обняла пистолет.

Но Наполеон был не из тех, кто засовывает пальцы в пасть льву. Он был из тех, кто засовывает всю голову целиком.

– Так что, друг мой, смирись с неудачей и иди домой, к папочке.

Рука русского взметнулась быстрее, чем Наполеон смог бы отреагировать, и в следующую секунду к его лбу прижимался ствол с глушителем. Тонкая полоска губ Ильи и лёгкий тремор рук не внушали доверия.

– Я тебе не друг. В последний раз говорю, амер-р-риканец, проваливай.

Его трясло. Наполеон до того видел людей в разных состояниях, но ни у одного на его памяти не горели глаза от ярости. И ни разу, на памяти Наполеона, это не приводило его самого в такой детский восторг. Ни разу до этого момента.  
И даже в ярости глаза русского были такие чистые, такие ясные. Как в тот момент, за стеной, когда Наполеон принял решение не стрелять.

– Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? 

– Что нечестно? – впрочем, ярость еще не застила ему глаза. Внимание переключить было легко, простым вопросом можно было нахмурить ему светлые брови. 

– Забирать мисс Теллер у меня нечестно, – пояснил Наполеон. – За стеной я сделал тебя. Без уловок – при помощи скорости и смекалки. И ты это знаешь, – губы сами собой растянулись в ухмылке. – А ты забрался в мою спальню, наставил пушку на безоружного и хочешь, чтобы за тебя сделали грязную работу? Думал, для русских честь не пустой звук, – давил Наполеон дальше, пока на лице русского на мгновение не промелькнуло что-то виноватое, неуверенное. Да, предчувствие не обмануло Соло – несмотря на грозный вид, он хотел быть добрым, на стороне героев, а не злодеев. С такими было интересно играть, оборачивая их мораль против них же. 

Но Большевик быстро взял в себя руки, покрепче перехватил оружие: 

– Что тебе знать о чести, вор? 

– Уж побольше, чем ЦРУ или… КГБ, – показать, что они оба были людьми, а не бездумными, бездушными пешками, и вот в Большевике сомнение все заметнее. Но в русскую рулетку можно играть бесконечно долго, если не знать, как выйти из игры. Наполеон пока не имел ни малейшего понятия. – И ты чувствуешь, что это неправильно…

– Заткнись, замолчи, закрой свой тупой рот, – дуло пистолета все сильнее вжималось ему в лоб. След останется, прямо по центру. Как эмоционально. Как экспрессивно.  
Ноздри у шпиона раздувались, как у разъяренного быка.

– А ведь ты похож на человека, для которого понятие чести имеет значение, – продолжал Наполеон гнуть линию. – Иначе зачем делать все... Вот так?

Давление на череп ослабло.

– Что... Что ты имеешь в виду?

Наполеон не смог сдержать победной усмешки. Илья сопел тяжело и громко, он словно вбирал в себя весь воздух в комнате сразу, а после выдыхал, пропущенный через легкие и марево злости. Наполеону казалось, что к чистой коже липнет чужое дыхание. 

– Ты мог прикончить второго агента и забрать Габи, пока я в душе. Ты мог там же меня уничтожить. Вместо этого ждал меня здесь; до сих пор не выстрелил, не оглушил. Хотел победить меня в честном бою. Иначе… зачем весь этот спектакль? – это Наполеона и вправду интересовало. Не это ли загадочная русская душа, о которой так много говорили? 

Глаза Ильи на секунду метнулись в сторону – задумался, задался вопросом. Даже руку с пистолетом совсем немного повело в сторону, но мысли в голове крутились быстро.

– Если сам пойду за девчонкой, придётся убить второго агента. Девчонка поднимет шум, ты бы обратил внимание, пришлось бы убрать и тебя. Хочу сделать все тихо. Чтобы ты её сам вывел.

Наполеону хотелось поаплодировать за смекалку и сообразительность.

– В КГБ а-та-та сделают, если устроишь беспорядок? Ведь это... О, — делано вздохнул Наполеон. – Несанкционированная вылазка? Уже получил от начальства и самовольно пытаешься все исправить?

Попал в яблочко, но иногда меткость только вредила. Гиганта затрясло, лицо исказило гримасой. Горячая ладонь грубо захватила подбородок, пистолет впился дулом в лоб. Хватка Большевика была такой крепкой, что могла и раскрошить челюсть.

– Большевик, – проскулил Наполеон. Пальцы впивались в скулы, челюсть, пистолет давил с такой силой, что был способен проломить череп.

Вот теперь это было неконтролируемая ярость. Волны дрожи превратились в сплошной, без перерывов, тремор всего тела. Наполеон не мог понять, трещит его череп или это русский скрежещет зубами.

– Я не могу вернуться без неё.

Отчаянием разило от них обоих. Нужно было что-то делать и срочно. Наполеон чувствовал, что в этот раз навсегда останется в игре в русскую рулетку, вот только...

...последний шанс. Наполеон и забыл уже, что когда-то провернул подобное под дулом пистолета. 

Рука обхватила запястье Ильи, замершего всего на секунду, но этого было достаточно. Наполеон толкнул его руку с пистолетом вниз, и металл коснулся его губ.  
И не было ничего проще, чем впустить ледяной ствол пистолета в свой тёплый влажный рот, все ещё пахнувший мятой.

Наполеону удалось избежать так смерти однажды – эффект неожиданности. Нападающий готов ко всему – мольбам, злости. Но никто не готов к такому.

Мужчину с пистолетом, как оказалось, было легко обескуражить. И Наполеон знал, что это большой риск – реакция могла быть самой разной: шок, а может быть насмешка над добровольным унижением, может быть сексуальное насилие. Только вот выбирать не приходилось: жить без чести можно, а вот с простреленной головой – крайне сомнительно, считал Наполеон, и он был готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы уйти живым.  
В прошлый раз у Наполеона получилось выиграть пару лишних секунд, чтобы извернуться и вытащить из-за пояса нападавшего нож и вспороть ему дергающийся от смеха живот.

Большевик же не издал ни звука. Напротив, будто потерял дар речи. Глаза говорили за него – широко распахнутые, даже можно было заметить голубую радужку, такие искренние в своём удивлении. И впервые за время своих экстремальных практик Наполеон увидел что-то ещё – растерянность. Словно к невинному юноше пристала опытная дева и повела в туалет прокуренного клуба.

Собственный член неожиданно дёрнулся между ног.

Никогда прежде его не возбуждали мужчины. Его никогда прежде не возбуждала невинность. Но заточенная в двухметровой статуе Адониса, она стекала огнём прямо к паху Наполеона.

Он обхватил глушитель на пушке губами потуже и принялся сосать, причмокивая, оставляя блестящий след на чёрной бочине пистолета. Металл горчил на языке, и Большевик бы разнес ему пушкой пол лица и вынес добрую половину зубов, если бы Наполеон не придерживал его дергающееся запястье. Ничего не было идеально, но с Наполеоном не случалось ничего горячее за последние несколько лет.

Он застонал вокруг пистолета, представляя, как затрясет Большевика, когда он возьмёт его член в рот. Впервые в жизни Наполеон ждал, что его толкнут на колени, но Большевик – Илья – будто боялся лишний раз вздохнуть.

Рот Наполеона соскользнул с пушки, кончик языка порвал тонкую ниточку слюны, повисшую от лица до пистолета, и как можно плавнее и медленнее, чтобы не спугнуть, опустился на колени сам.

– Что. Ты. Делаешь.

От хрипловатого рычания русского мурашки пробежали по телу.

Пистолет все ещё вжимался в щеку, но уже как-то без намерения убить, больше размазывая слюну по коже, чем угрожая. Дрожащую руку с пушкой Наполеон обернул своей ладонью и толкнул вниз, заставляя безвольно повиснуть. Большевик задеревенел от желания – в прямом и переносном смысле: все его тело заиндевело, словно врос ногами в пол – не сдвинуть с места; но даже в темноте Наполеон видел, что в его брюках становится все меньше места, а ширинка натягивается все сильнее.

Наполеон сжал член русского сквозь слои дешёвой ткани. В ответ бедра дёрнулись, как прошитые электрическим током. Ладони зазудели от желания скорее прикоснуться к горячей твёрдой плоти.

Ловкие пальцы Наполеона были сподручны не только для карманных краж. С ширинкам, пуговицами и ремнями с тяжёлыми пряжками тоже справлялись на ура; понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы освободить Большевика от одежды. Его член буквально выскочил из некрасивого белья, рухнувшего с брюками и ремнем на пол. Выскочил и угодил прямо в руку Наполеону.

Он не наслаждался прикосновениями к мужчинам, а нападавшие на него редко были красивы или хотя бы приятны. Русские мужчины тоже не были во вкусе Соло, но Илья... Ухмыляясь, Наполеон запрокинул голову, глядя на поражённое и одновременно поразительное лицо Большевика – оно было прекрасно. Его тело, спрятанное частично под водолазкой в катышках и потертой замшевой курткой, было эталонным. Зуд в пальцах могло успокоить только прикосновение к бронзоватой коже, но только дурак не понял бы, что трогать Большевика не дозволено. Запустить руки под куртку – это как подписать смертный приговор: там была нательная кобура и ещё больше оружия. Ему инстинктивно размозжат голову о холодный, но качественный немецкий пол.

Оставались только длинные ноги. По ним, чувствовал Наполеон, тоже нельзя было пробежаться пальцами, помассировать плотные накачанные икры, развести поджарые бедра. На периферии сознания билась задушенная фантазия, в которой Наполеон закинул бы бесконечные ноги на плечи и вошёл бы в зажатое, но ослепительно горячее тело русского.

Но расклад был другой – пистолет все ещё был в руке Ильи, а Наполеон все ещё стоял на коленях, внешне покорный.  
Русский нетерпеливо повёл бёдрами и так же нетерпеливо вздохнул. Он хотел Наполеона, именно его, а не его унижения; неужели и вправду квир?..

Член оказался длинный и, пусть не слишком толстый, эстетически прекрасный. Обрезанный, ровный. Наполеон едва ли не с благоговением вёл рукой от головки к основанию и обратно, большим пальцем размазывая предэякулят. От прикосновений к налитой головке каждый раз Илья дрожал, пальцы рук дергались, как бешеные. Большевик сжимал руки в кулаки, чтобы не потерять контроль.

– Давай же, – хмыкнул Наполеон, схватил свободную руку и подвёл к своей голове. Большевик с сомнением отнёсся к затее, но стоило Наполеону коснуться губами члена, пальцы русского так крепко прихватили его за волосы, что Соло зашипел.

Нужно было сказать Большевику, чтобы тот был осторожнее, но Наполеон содрогнулся от тяжёлой волны возбуждения, обосновавшегося в животе. Он сам не был квиром, но член пульсировал между ног, а рот наполнялся слюной от запаха русского. Может быть, ему просто слишком нравился секс.

Наполеон скользил вверх и вниз, едва-едва касаясь губами. Дыхание получалось глубоким, член проезжался по губам, щекам, подбородку, и здоровый и крепкий запах мускуса и мыла должен был остаться в порах кожи.

Контроль ускользал от Наполеона. Повело, как пьяного, когда Илья подтолкнул его лицо к основанию члена, носом уткнув Соло в пшеничные паховые волосы. Мужской запах там был сильнее; Наполеон застонал, вылизывая аккуратно подстриженные волоски. Он едва успевал сглатывать слюну, наполнявшую рот, и сжимать бедра, чтобы утихомирить пульсацию в члене и тяжелевших яйцах.

Без боли, но настойчиво Илья толкнул его вниз. Рот соскользнул на мошонку, бархатную и нежную на языке. Русский впервые застонал, тихо и чувственно, когда во рту Наполеона оказалось одно из яичек.

Наполеон и сам стонал, переключаясь с одного яичка на другое. Ему приходилось шире открывать рот – у русского были большие яйца – и, захлебываясь слюной, он сосал, облизывал, подгоняемый чужой рукой на затылке. И все ради того, чтобы снова услышать чужой стон.

Его оторвали от дела в самый сладкий момент, оттащили прямо за волосы, запыхавшегося. С удивлением он почувствовал, что был безобразен – теплая слюна покрывала весь подбородок и стекала по шее, губы горели от работы. Перед глазами все слегка плыло, но, по крайней мере, у Большевика был такой же отуманенный взгляд.

– Член, – коротко отвесил он. Наполеон его понял, но сил ухмыляться не было. Он открыл рот пошире и высунул язык. – Blyad', – выругался Большевик по-русски. – Шлюха, – повторил он уже на английском.

Наполеон задыхался от желания, он был согласен с любыми словами. Было невыносимо жарко, и не отпускало ощущение, что мозги превратились в кашу.

Иначе почему он согласно замотал головой и застонал, словно его мучили, когда головка проехалась по губам, размазывая по ним, словно бальзам, предсемя.  
Илья отвёл бедра назад, не давая ему взять в рот.

– Пожалуйста, – сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Наполеон. Он ненавидел, когда не мог получить то, чего хотел, но Илья только ухмыльнулся и, похлопав пистолетом по липкой щеке, снова заставил открыть рот.

Запах русского был прекрасен, но вкус его был просто умопомрачителен.

Перед глазами вспыхивали синие, фиолетовые пятна, но Наполеон сосал, не обращая на них внимания. Тело обмякало и не слушалось, неожиданно покорное любой команде русского, тащившего его за волосы вниз, а потом снова вверх. Наполеон не мог собраться с мыслями, не мог сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы сосать, умело водить языком по чувствительной головке. Вместо этого челюсть отказывалась смыкаться, язык, словно налитый свинцом, не двигался. Он весь превратился в мягкую, набитую тряпками куклу, и это не он отсасывал русскому, это русский трахал его рот. Большая разница.

Как поршень какого-нибудь Perpetuum Mobile, член входил в его рот, с одинаковой частотой, одинаковой силой, без устали и перерыва; головка проезжалась по языку и наталкивалась на заднюю стенку горла, тут же сжимавшегося в спазме. В горле у Наполеона булькали звуки, слюна пузырилась и стекала с губ; тяжёлые яйца русского шлепали по подбородку с каждой фрикцией. Ритмичное и нескончаемое движение – как молот о наковальню, как медленная прокрутка барабана револьвера – и глаза Наполеона закатывались. Трудно было оставаться в сознании, когда все плыло и пульсировало и сжималось; мысли утекали, и он плавился под рукой русского, смотревшего на Наполеона ясно, осмысленно. Уже ничуть не холодный металл скользнул по ключице, и дуло пистолета поддело ворот халата, сталкивая его по телу вниз.

Халат – предатель – соскользнул с разгоряченного тела на пол. Глаза русского впились в руки, плечи, грудь, спускаясь вниз, пока не вобрали в себя все до мельчайшей детали.

Соло усмехнулся вокруг члена, врывавшегося в рот, но звук потонул в собственных жалких стонах.  
Ему нравилось, с какой жадностью русский впитывал каждый звук, каждое движение. Лицо было необыкновенно открытым и в то же время напряжённым, сосредоточенным.

Он ни на мгновение не слетел с установленного ритма и темпа.

Но ему впору было бы смеяться над собой, потому что его контроль рухнул под натиском Красной Угрозы. Наполеон не чувствовал губ, не мог сомкнуть их вокруг ствола, чтобы схватиться хоть за какую-то видимость контроля. Вместо этого он держал рот открытым, пока член скользил по языку прямо в горло. Наполеон мог бы кончить без рук, только от того, что Большевик трахал его податливый мокрый рот.

Но он не успел – Большевик вдруг сбился с ритма, принялся входить сильнее и быстрее. Наполеон завыл от слишком крепкой хватки в волосах, пальцы впивались в его череп, толкали навстречу члену почти что со злостью. Болело все лицо, выкручивало все тело, и внезапно все закончилось.

Большевик резко отдернул его голову назад, и тёплая сперма выплеснулась на лицо Наполеона. Русский сдавленно стонал, словно в предсмертной агонии, кончая, пока белесое семя не исполосовало все лицо Наполеона: от лба, ресниц и щёк до губ и груди.

Пальцы Соло с интересом коснулись опустевших яиц. Большевик вздрогнул – слишком чувствительный после оргазма.

Рука русского осторожно выпуталась из влажных кудрей. Без поддержки Наполеон едва не завалился назад безвольной куклой, но он умудрился поймать себя, опереться на руку, согнувшись и пытаясь отдышаться.

Тонкой ниточкой сперма капнула на бедро и собственный наполненный член, тут же дернувшийся и выбросивший ещё предэякулята. Он даже между ног был липкий, как девка.

Чужие руки вздернули Наполеона наверх. Он увидел, что Илья уже стоял в застегнутых брюках. Понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы ноги нашли опору, но в Соло был настолько силен инстинкт самосохранения, что, когда Большевик неловко накинул на него халат и снова взялся за пистолет, тело Наполеона очнулось от забытия.

– Убьёшь теперь?

Большевика заметно покоробило. Одно дело было стрелять в безликого, без имени, без истории. Другое дело – в того, кто минуту назад держал во рту твой член и позволял делать с собой то, что ни один уважающий себя мужчина не позволил бы.

– Просто не мешай. Я тебя не трону, – твёрдо и уверенно заявил Большевик. Он отказывался смотреть на грязное, в сперме лицо Соло, будто это было зрелищем более вульгарным, чем член между губ.

– Не получится, Большевик, – Наполеон усмехнулся. Всё получилось как надо. – Украдешь Габи – будет расследование. ЦРУ поднимут записи со всех жучков в этой комнате, и они узнают, что ты... – брови подскочили наверх. Лицо Большевика потемнело.

– Ты про эти жучки? – потянувшись назад, он показал Соло стакан с водой, полный утопленных пластиковых засранцев. Снова отчитываться перед Сандерсом за внеплановые расходы.

Только придётся подождать, пока челюсть снова начнёт закрываться как следует, а губы отойдут от онемения.

– Нет. Я про этот, – Наполеон выудил из кармана халата ещё один, стирая самодовольство с лица русского. 

О, вот это было прекрасно.

Особенно то, как тот дернулся вперёд, собираясь выхватить устройство, но Наполеон даже на ватных ногах был быстрее.  
Они отшатнулись к центру комнаты, Большевик так и застыл с вытянутой рукой.

– Только представь, – протянул Наполеон. – Агент КГБ квир и насильник. ЦРУ, я думаю, обязательно передаст занятное аудио Советам. Я, быть может, буду мёртв, но и тебе жизни не будет, – хохотнул Наполеон, не скрывая триумфа. Большевик в один миг превратился в загнанного в клетку зверя. Точно квир. Гомосексуалист. И боялся КГБ как огня.

– Что мне мешает отнять у тебя это? – низкий голос слегка дрогнул. Внутри него, должно быть, все кипело.

– Хмм, – Наполеон покрутил жучок, чтобы русскому было отчётливо видно. – Эта милая кнопочка тревоги. Нажму её, и все аудиозаписи будут тут же извлечены, а на вызов явится группа из четырёх агентов, которые расположились этажом выше. И даже если ты попытаешься убить меня, – Наполеон подмигнул. – Мои пальцы все равно быстрее. Хочешь убегать по вражеской территории от группы агентов ЦРУ?

Русский сложил руки на груди, так тщательно пытаясь скрыть свои гнев и обиду.  
Для него этот отсос что-то значил? Мило.

– Ну и почему бы не вызвать группу сейчас?

– Я предпочту избежать встречи с агентами в таком виде, – Наполеон ткнул пальцем в свое лицо. Подтеки спермы засыхали, губы, по собственным ощущениям, опухли, как после драки.

Но губы русского были куда краше. Упрямо сжатые тонкой нитью, когда еще совсем недавно были распахнуты от удовольствия и совсем не сдерживали тихих стонов:  
– Тогда они тоже узнают, что ты... – замялся и нервно сглотнул. – Квир.

– Я? – фальшиво удивился Наполеон. – Я бабник, с зависимостью от секса. Ты заставил меня, в обмен на мою жизнь. У меня не было выхода, мой советский друг. Мы, американцы, ценим жизнь и свободу превыше всего.

Русский был повержен. После хорошего оргазма и стресса, как и у Наполеона, у него плохо соображала голова. Он устал – Наполеон это видел – он хотел, чтобы все закончилось.

– Если я уйду, ты оставишь себе запись, для шантажа, – упрямился Большевик. – Я спущусь вниз, а ты скинешь мне жучок. Там должна быть кнопка для стирания аудио.

Что ж, русский был знаком с этой моделью устройств. И как только они успевали? Это экспериментальная модель, в работе была всего месяц.  
То есть, оставить себе запись стонов русского не получилось бы, даже если жучок работал бы.

– Что ж, это будет честно, – пожал плечами Наполеон. От слова «честно» русского передернуло, и через мгновение он ударил Наполеона о стену. Рука сдавила шею, не давая дышать. Вставший член Соло упёрся в каменное бедро русского.

– Не скинешь жучок, поднимусь и убью. Нажмёшь на кнопку вызова, все равно найду и убью. Увижу где-нибудь снова...

– Убьёшь?

– Задушу голыми руками, suka, – прошипел злой русский. Наполеону казалось, что тот хочет плюнуть ему в лицо. Это уже было что-то личное. – Понял?

– Понял, – прохрипел Наполеон, и Большевик отпустил его из стальной хватки. Словно ни секунды больше не мог здесь находиться, он пересёк комнату и перемахнул через окно второго этажа, приземляясь на асфальт тихо, словно кошка.

Он точно человек?

Наполеон высунул голову из окна, не в силах сдержать улыбки. По пути он выхватил из стола пистолет и теперь сжимал его на всякий случай в руке. Как и договаривались, Наполеон сбросил жучок. Как и ожидалось, Илья поймал его с точностью робота, тут же поднося к глазам и щелкая на кнопку в свете фонаря...

...чтобы вскинуть голову с отчетливо написанным на лице выражением кристально чистой ярости.

– Он сломаный, – громким шёпотом возмутился он.

– Тем лучше для тебя, – пожал плечами Наполеон, поднося оружие чуть ближе, если русский вдруг решит пальнуть на эмоциях.  
Но тот только сунул руки в карманы и едва слышно для Наполеона сказал «Мразь», и, развернувшись, будто знал, что Соло не выстрелит ему в спину, скрылся за углом соседнего дома.

Наполеон на негнувшихся ногах добрался до постели.

Ему снова нужен был душ, а потом обязательно беспробудный сон часов на десять. Все же русская рулетка была опасной, изматывающей и очень грязной игрой.

Нужно ли говорить, что Наполеону хотелось сыграть еще разок?


End file.
